1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquid ejection apparatus which eject recording liquid, such as ink.
2. Description of Related Art
A known liquid ejection apparatus includes a head, a receiving device, and a holding portion. The head includes a plurality of ejection ports from which recording liquid is ejected. The receiving device is disposed below the head and is configured to receive the recording liquid ejected from the plurality of ejection ports. The holding portion is configured to hold the recording medium which receives the recording liquid ejected from the plurality of ejection ports.